


Musik is loved internationally

by JellyfishPublishing



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Based on a weird AU I thought of, Gen, I might make a second chapter for this with Wagner and a fanloid or two, Unless they make a season three then just gonna shove in new loids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishPublishing/pseuds/JellyfishPublishing
Summary: Kanae is quite used to the crazy shenanigans of her tenants.But why are they speaking in different languages all of a sudden?AKA Dr. Otowa, or: How Kanae learned to stop worrying and tolerate Classicaloids





	Musik is loved internationally

**Author's Note:**

> A long, long time ago I had an idea, "What if Everything was the same except when the Classicaloids do their Musik, they start speaking solely in their starter phrase language the whole time".  
> It was a terrible idea but I would giggle about it every time I thought about it. One day, I decided to write it down and it turned into this. I'm not sure what this really is or if even makes sense, but I hope you enjoy~! 
> 
> Oh and before I forget, this was written after Season 2, episode 6 but before episode 7 so there's a plot point or two here that differs from how the show eventually presents them. Sorry about that, but I don't think it'll be too jarring!

A typical morning for Kanae is fairly simple; she wakes up, cleans her face, gets dressed, and comes down to make breakfast. If Schu-san is already in the kitchen before she’s there, they exchange friendly greetings (really, if he just paid his rent, she’d make him her favorite), and they help each other with the cooking. When the others start to filter in, and her kitchen becomes a cacophony of their voices and nonsensical chattering; a sound she has, unfortunately, gotten used to.

 

When Wataru and Dovo-chan come downstairs later, having had a noticeable luxury allowed by Kanae that they may sleep in, and the tension in the room becomes oppressive; she just glares at anyone being mean to her little brother.

 

She knows why they act this way, understands why, even if she pretends to ignore it. She knows she is being unfair, but she is also not in the mood to be fair. Wataru is a child, her little brother, and her parents are barely parents at all. Dad can’t even bother to come back from…..wherever he’s gone (Peru? Thailand? She remembers seeing the words “Dubai” in one of his texts but….she’s not entirely sure where that is). Her mother…..well, her mother can barely keep her own head on her shoulders, so Kanae has to raise him. She was left all alone after her Grandmother died and she’s going to make sure Wataru never feels that same pain. Ever.

 

Even if that means she has to be unfair.

 

All of this, this daily routine, this familiar reasoning, it is all fairly normal to her now. Even if in that very same day, that very same morning, when she’s telling Beeto to act his age and not bully her little brother, that she hears the faint distant sound of strange music, then even that is somehow normal. She doesn’t even bat an eye as the windows light up with blindingly blue light from the outside.

 

Kanae just sighs and lets it all wash over her.

 

However, this time, something stranger than the usual insanity has occurred. The only warning of it crashing upon her are three, great knocks on the front door before the sound of a deafening crash and then a great bang reverberates throughout the house. Everyone stops talking, stops moving, and for the briefest moment, there is nothing but complete silence, before they all rush into the foyer to see the cause of the commotion. Tchaiko, dolled up in that ridiculous, but rather cute, musical outfit they all seem to adorn when doing “Musik”, runs into the room and starts yelling. That part isn’t that strange. What is, however, is that Kanae can’t understand a single thing she’s saying.

 

There are vines whipping their way through the open door, curling and twisting all around banisters and furniture as the music grows louder. Yet Tchaiko ignores this and stomps over to Wataru, waving that wand all around with her usually heated and manic gestures, but what’s pouring out of her mouth is not even close to being Japanese.

 

“Tchaiko!” Kanae calls out and hurries to Wataru, putting an arm in front of him. Tchaiko’s crystal blue eyes alight at the sight of her and she starts yelling but the words are an angry, jumbled mess of something Kanae can’t even begin to understand. She tries to think of what it could be but the only other languages she would know is the briefest bit of English she’s learning in school and maybe, if she was really trying, a handful of words in Italian from her Grandmother’s early try at teaching it to her. The language doesn’t sound so alien, but Kanae’s not sure she’s ever heard it said so loudly and so quickly before.

 

“Tchaiko! Tchaiko-chan, I don’t understand what you’re saying! And you’re wrecking my house!” Kanae yells back, holding up her hands as though to appease the small girl. Tchaiko leans back, seems to say something with a confused tone, and then turns to the others, saying something to the rest of the occupants.

 

Mozart laughs and claps his hands, bouncing over to her, “Ohhh! Tchaiko’s speakin’ Russian! What’s that? Something about big breasts?”

 

Tchaiko glares at him and yells abruptly. Mozart tilts his head and stares at her blankly.

 

“Why do you think I would know how to speak Russian?”

 

Tchaiko says something else, still yelling.

 

“Well yeah, but I don’t know how to _speak_ it.”

 

Kanae gives him a narrow eyed deadpan and she can hear Wataru grumble something like “idiot” under his breath. She would like to gently scold him on saying it out loud but that’s another problem for another time. Kanae is about to say something when the rest of them start crowding around, speaking to Tchaiko.

 

“Tchaiko? Darling, why are you _only_ speaking Russian?”

 

Tcaiko says something, waving her wand around again. The sight of it brings back the image of the vines slipping their way into her home and reminds Kanae of the fact the Musik is _still_ going on as she looks to the stairs, now worried for the fact that the vines have multiplied.

 

“Little girl! Explain yourself! Why are you yelling at the annoyance! Not that I am against it, but I get to complain about him first!”

 

Kanae watches as the stairs themselves start growing, stretching and widening, beginning to twist and form as they spiral up beyond her second story and further still.

 

Wataru pushes her arm back as he starts stomping towards Beeto,

“Who are you calling an annoyance, _you fake genius manchild!_ ”

 

“HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY ABOUT BEETHOVEN-SENPAI!!!”

 

Kanae takes a step back, grits her teeth, clenches her fists, and starts yelling.

 

“EVERYONE SHUT UP! Tchaiko, stop the musik before–!”

 

It’s too late. Kanae can see behind Tchaiko that a great and terrible wave of red is about to crash into her house. Kanae holds her breath, eyes wide, and can smell something sweet right before it hits. It’s the scent of roses.

 

The wave of roses pours through the open doors, flooding the foyer, the living room, and possibly all of the first floor with the ruby red roses. Kanae tries to move, tries to twist around to cover Wataru, but the wave is upon her so quick, she only has time to turn before it crashes overhead. It knocks her off her feet and she’s swept up and away. She can’t tell if she’s being moved front or back, left or right, but the feeling isn’t unlike going under as she becomes fully submerged by rose blossoms.

 

She feels like the wind has been knocked out of her and when she finally stops moving, surrounded by the soft but suffocating petals and their cloyingly, perfumed scent, she tries to claw her way up. She feels her chest ache as she frantically moves her arms and her legs to get her head to the surface, but even as she gasps, she feels petals try to fill her mouth. They cover her lips, her nose, and she feels nothing but panic in her throat. She’s getting ready to use the last of her air to scream for help when she feels something grab her wrist. She does scream then, but the thing pulls her up, her body shooting up like a rocket up and out of the sea of roses. There’s more hands now, grabbing her as she’s rolled onto something hard and solid, and some of the hands start wiping the petals away from her mouth.

 

“Little Kitten! Oh sweetie, please! Open your eyes!”

 

She feels someone nudging her gently but all she can do is start spitting out any other petals stuck to the inside of her cheeks. She gasps and feels the panic welling up again but she feels someone take both of her hands, clasping them together, and squeezing them tightly.

 

“Breathe.”

 

She takes a deep breath. She takes another, and another, taking a breath every time the hands squeeze her own. The panic fades; she turns her head and spits it out the last few petals, groaning as she starts opening her eyes. She sees Cho-san above her, his ginger bangs parted slightly so she can see his gold eyes staring at her, a fluttering expression of worry caught in them before she feels arms pulling her up and into a strong embrace.

 

“Oh Kanae!” Liszt’s voice is right by her ear, holding her tight as she strokes her head gently. Kanae focuses on breathing, on Liszt’s hand on her head, and the feeling of a warm hand on the middle of her back. The hand is much too big to be Liszt’s and Kanae thanks to the both of them silently.

 

Until she thinks of someone who could be drowning in the red roses with no one to save them.

 

“Wa-kun? Where’s Wa-kun?!” Kanae asks, prying herself from the warmth to look at Liszt’s honey-colored eyes. She looks at Kanae, bites her lip, and Kanae suddenly can’t breathe again.

 

“Little kitten—”

 

“Nee-san!”

 

“Kanae!”

 

The three of them turn to see Motz, Dovo-chan, and Wataru waving over to them on top of the giant dresser from the drawing room. Kanae tries to get to her feet but feels her knees buckle, her legs wobbling underneath her. Two sets of arms steady her but her eyes are on Wataru; his pale face and wide, frighten eyes fueling her determination to reach him. She takes a few more breaths, noticing she’s on the kitchen table she just was setting breakfast down on, and she pushes out the nagging thought of being upset they all have their feet on the table she _just_ cleaned. That should not be her main focus.

 

“Wa-kun! Stay right there! I’m coming!”

 

“Hey! What about me?!”

 

Dovo-chan also seems to make a very concerned Hippo sound at that.

 

Kanae growls, “I’ll come for all of you! Just stay there!”

 

The roses oddly move like waves, the furniture itself rocking with the ever-shifting petal ocean below their feet, and Kanae’s not sure she won’t be swept in again. She stares at it and then lifts her eyes back to Wataru, who hasn’t stopped staring back at her since. His frightened, wavering eyes pull at her and she looks all around for _something_ to get her over to him.

 

She sees a chair, rushing down the winding staircase and headed for them. She holds her breath, biting her lip as she tries to think of her chances. Liszt grabs her arm and Kanae turns her head slightly, but can’t keep her eyes off the chair.

 

“Little Kitten, wait! Cho-chan and I were going to–!”

 

But the chair moves a little closer and Kanae can’t wait.

 

She jumps.

 

There’s yelling from both sides as she dives for it. It’s in that split second, where she’s in the air and time is moving too fast but everything else is moving so much slower. She sees her hands reaching for the arms of the chair, her feet like she’s going to touch the cushions. But she sees it, sees it because she’s seen Mozart make jumps on to that skateboard he rides around all over town in, sees it in the way Sousuke used to jump from the fifth step of any kind of staircase they went down when the two of them were young and reckless.

 

Her feet hit the cushion but the rest of her momentum keeps her moving. She spins herself and the chair closer to the dresser before her body pitches over. Mozart and Wataru hold out their hands to her.

 

They don’t even make it to her before she’s back under again.

 

“NEE-SAN!”

 

She’s plunged in, submerged in the sea of red and it’s sickeningly sweet stench swallows her up as she starts gagging. She fears choking on petals again, tries to remember all the Swim Club’s directions on drowning, but she can’t keep calm. She only sees a sea of red and can’t help it, she starts screaming.

 

Suddenly, there are flashes of brilliant light surrounding and penetrating through the layers of petals. Music resounds through the air and a second later, she feels tiny hands at her wrists and she’s pulled up again, shooting to the surface and floating up and above. She gasps and sees tiny, tanned and very buff cherubs winking at her before she’s flown over to a frowning, foot stamping, musical outfit wearing, and very cross looking Liszt.

 

Kanae, for the first time in a _long_ while, feels the looming dread of a child about to be scolded.

 

Liszt starts talking, her tone clipped and not unlike a whistling tea kettle, but Kanae blinks at her and tilts her head. Liszt raises an eyebrow and Kanae sighs in reply.

 

“You’re not speaking Japanese, Liz-san.”

 

Liszt gasps and puts a hand to her lips, turning to Cho-san who’s donned in his overly purple version of the outfit. He mumbles something quietly and Liszt exclaims and points to him, speaking…..certainly not Japanese. Kanae can’t see Cho-san’s expression but he certainly startles at the words coming out of Liszt’s mouth and tries to speak to her in something that also doesn’t sound like Japanese, but it doesn’t sound like what Liszt and Tchaiko are speaking either. Kanae gives up trying to understand them and instead tries to look behind her, trying to see it Wataru is okay. She can barely make it out but once the Cherubs see what she’s trying to do, they do turn her themselves and she calls out to her brother.

 

“Wa-kun! Wa-kun, are you alright?!” She shouts to him, watching him stand on the dresser alone. He clutches at his hand strangely, like he hurt it, but it looks fine from where she’s floating. He looks at her and even though his eyes look glossy, he gives a strained sort of smile. He nods at her and, for the moment, she is relieved. She’s about to say something when more of the cherubs lift up her brother and the ones holding her lift even higher into the air.

“What-?”

 

Kanae turns to see Cho-san and Liszt lifted on a cardboard platform above the table, watching something ahead of them. Kanae turns her head and sees Motz, smiling and posing on top of his giant, blue flamed skeleton.

 

Motz shouts happily at her and his words are just as foreign as everyone else’s has been. She notes though, somewhat surprised at her own revelation, that at least his words sound similar to what Liszt’s sounds like. Liszt even seems to make a note of that herself, saying something back to him hurriedly only for Motz to blink and shrug at her. Kanae and Liszt give identical sighs.

 

Kanae doesn’t get the chance to say anything, though, as the skeleton roars and lifts a bony hand up only to then slam it down on the ocean of flowers, the ripples from his hand sending millions of them up into the air before every single one bursts into flames. The red melts into an eerie blue as the fire engulfs every inch of those flowers. The sea of roses, now waves upon waves of flames, stretch beyond the foyer into the other rooms and even up the staircase. Kanae brings her legs closer to her as the heat swelters against her socked feet. She watches it all burn and hopes it really doesn’t do any damage to her house, but she also can’t shake the feeling she’s forgotten something. She looks at every one in the air; from Liszt and Cho-san, looking down at the flames with a healthy amount of worry as people trying to stay above in a cardboard monstrosity should have; her brother, who almost looks bored now, giving dirty looks to Motz; and of course to Motz, who is only getting said dirty looks because he’s oohing and aahing at the way the flames turn crimson petals to jet black. But she doesn’t count a fifth head and her stomach bottoms out.

 

“Wa-kun! Where’s Dovo-chan?!”

 

Like magic, she hears the sound of a train whistle reply back.

 

“He went to get his train!” Wataru shouts up to her, trying to speak over the sound of the whistle blowing. She hears the rapid, rhythmic clanking of train wheels against the rails, and the sound comes closer and closer to her, the cherubs lifting her up again until the body of a baby blue train rushes under her feet.

 

Then, they drop her.

 

She screams as they let go but her feet hit them train car’s roof easily, the wind whipping the tails of her shirt behind her as she fights to keep her balance. She windmills her arms as she fights gravity’s cruel pull back, fighting even as she’s sure she’s about to take a tumble off the train.

 

A small hand rests on her back, solid and strong, and helps keep her steady. She finds her footing and digs her heels in as best as she can, breathing heavy as her heart pounds at her chest. When she turns to see who the hand belongs to, Wataru, the same little brother who asks her to help him peel the skin off his apples, stands behind her triumphantly. She feels stunned.

 

“Wa….kun?”

 

He looks at her, blonde hair pushed back by the burst of wind and his green eyes on her, and this time when he smiles, his eyes light up with it.

 

“I got you, Nee-san.”

 

Kanae feels more thrown by him than the fact she’s standing on top a moving train.

 

Wataru moves up to stand next to her, his cloak flowing behind him like some sort of superhero cape, his hand still helping her keep steady as the wind rushes past them, but it feels impossible that it’s her little brother looking so brave.

 

Kanae hears Liszt’s voice call out, turning her gaze over her shoulder, and sees the other three making their way to the siblings. Motz practically hops over, smiling widely at her before frowning at that hand on her back. He says something that, even though she can’t understand him, Kanae can tell is childish and petulant. She gives him a look that somehow doesn’t even faze him. Maybe she’s more shaken up then she realizes.

 

Motz saddles up to her other side and she feels Liszt and Cho-san settle behind her, their hands on her shoulders. She doesn’t say anything though, just trying to grab her mental bearings as she watches the train start up the spiraling staircase, which can now somehow accommodate an _entire train_. If she concentrates, she can hear the various Musiks all playing together, merging into something strange and almost familiar.

 

But she doesn’t get the time as another member of her household starts walking towards them.

 

There, in what looks like a conductor’s outfit, is Dovo-chan. Walking. On two legs and waving with every other step what appears to be a strange sort of silver key in one paw. The other she can’t really tell what he’s holding, but he’s holding both items like a human and walking like a human and she remembers this train, but she doesn’t remember Dovo-chan doing _this_. Kanae just blinks, staring at the Pygmy hippo, who looks right back at her with kind, brown eyes. She’s not sure but she almost swears she sees him _wink_ at her. She’s also not sure but she swears she hears Cho-san behind her, growling in her ear.

 

“What took you so long?” Wataru asks, looking all the world like he’s not surprised that Dovo-chan is _walking on two legs_ towards them. Dovo-chan, who looks like he couldn’t be more contented, holds up the thing in his other hand.

 

It’s the toast that she had made this morning.

 

Dovo-chan says something but, _again_ , it’s in some other language other than Japanese. Kanae’s starting to wonder if she should keep Pad-kun at her house; he must have a translator on him.

 

Wataru gives the hippo a withering look, “Can you even _speak_ Japanese anymore?”

 

Dovo-chan says something else.

 

Kanae assumes that means no.

 

All Kanae can do is stare up at where they’re going, the path of the winding staircase leading to an end as a burst of lilac light distracts her. Her eyes follow the source and she sees Tchaiko, standing onto a giant spinning wheel and shooting that pretty, purple light at what looks like a bunch of giant, unhappy penguins and one giant, slightly shirtless Schu-san. She begins covering her eyes, but then covers her ears, remembering what the others had told her about what had happens when she listen to this particular Musik. She can still somewhat hear the sunny chords of that hypnotic song, but all the other Musiks meld with it as well, drowning out its more powerful effect. She can also, somehow, through all the music hear yelling, lots of yelling, in more languages that she can’t understand. As the train comes closer to the figures fighting, the louder the yelling seems to get.

 

Kanae gives a long and weary sigh.

 

/////////////////////////

 

The Musik and the yelling go on for a very, very long time. Kanae wants to yell at someone about turning it off, but she’s not even sure if they can even understand her since she can’t understand any of them. It seems as though Beeto, Schu-san, Liszt, and Motz understand each other, but she’s not sure if that’s better since that only makes them argue with each other more. Dovo-chan, Cho-san, and Tchaiko all try to talk but no one seems to understand each other there at all, and even worse, Tchaiko is still yelling and being hostile towards everyone, particularly Wataru, who just looks at her with the most unimpressed expression she’s ever seen on his face. Cho-san also seems to be actively growling at Dovo-chan, who just continues talking as Cho-san does it, either oblivious to the anger directed at him or simply ignoring it.

Kanae just watches it all unfold, the endless music and Musik turning her house into something unrecognizable, and starts to wonder if she should call someone for this.

 

Thankfully, and oddly coincidental again, she hears the solution to her problem.

 

The striking chords of a piano pierce through the noise and the world around them warps, rippling and bending at the force. The sound repeats and a golden wave of light cuts through some of the strange illusions until they dissipate. The Classicaloids and Wataru turn toward the sound but Kanae can tell from his presence alone whose behind her.

 

She can even see his shadow covering hers in an instant.

 

She does turn, though, after a moment and notes his white outfit. She already feels a headache forming as she speaks.

 

“Bach-sama?”

 

He grunts and starts talking. She is used to his one word responses, but this sounds different than the usual weird things he says, which is only confirmed when the only group that understands each other starts exclaiming. Beeto races through his words but Motz interrupts him, causing Schu-san to yell angrily at him as he shakes his gloved fist. Liszt walks over to Bach, ignoring the three idiots behind her, her arms crossed and she stares him down.

 

She speaks to him, her tone cool and business-like.

 

Bach replies back, his terse words still giving off a deep rumbling.

Liszt clicks her tongue at whatever he says back and waves her hand toward Tchaiko.

 

Kanae watches Tchaiko freeze at the gaze Bach throws her and she says something hurriedly, words seeming to run together. Kanae looks up to catch Bach’s reaction and he looks just as confused as the others had been.

 

A figure bounces out from behind Bach and Kanae can see the pink, shining outfit of Barda walking over. Their eyes meet and Barda waves, saying something to her before bringing her hand to her mouth, blinking in surprise. Kanae hears Cho-san gasp and he starts speaking, softly, and seems to blush at the way Barda smiles and points to herself, speaking back to him. She supposes she should be happy that two more people can understand each other, but she’s more frustrated that she still doesn’t understand _any_ of them. She looks back up at Bach, who seems to be staring at the world around them, grimacing. He smacks his cane against the ground once, twice, and thrice and the Musik of the room pauses, hanging in the air, frozen, before new Musik starts up.

Although she can’t name the song playing, she feels she’s hear it before. It’s a soothing, flowing sort of piece that switches as it ramps up a notch, other instruments rushing in as the sound twists its way through every corner of the room. The walls of the illusion shudder, rippling from the ceiling to underneath Kanae’s feet before it begins changing shape again.

 

It melts. The train, the vines, the cardboard, the charred remains of the roses, and every other single thing starts to melt away, slipping down the from the ceiling, to the walls, and the begin pooling to the floor. As it does the mansion appears, hidden among the madness, and it’s old, familiar woodwork returns to its old, familiar dimensions. Kanae feels relief seep into her bones as the rest of it melts away, the Classicaloids’ outfits fading away in flashes of light before Bach taps his cane once more. The music, and musik, stops and finally, for a few, brilliant seconds, Kanae can hear nothing at all.

 

“…..Was that it?”

 

Ah, and what a few, beautiful seconds they were. Everyone starts talking again, the sound of their voices filling the room once more as Kanae groans at the loss of her silent bliss. Wataru looks to her and shrugs, smiling at her. She gives him a look and shakes her head, her eyes flitting to Dovo-chan, who’s situated back on four legs once more. She looks at him and he turns his head to look at her. She swears he’s winking, she just _swears_.

 

“Wait just a moment!” Beeto yells, and the room turns their attention to him instantly.

 

“This little one—” he points to Tchaiko, who looks offended for a brief moment, “came running in here upset at the little botched gyoza and I want to know why so I can also yell at him about it!”

 

Wataru starts stamping his foot, “I am _not_ botched gyoza—!”

 

Tchaiko starts stamping _her_ foot, pointing to Wataru, “ _He_ just so happens to be–!”

 

“Tchaiko!” Barda interrupts, rushing over to cover her mouth, “You know we can’t say that! Our contracts don’t allow us to talk about that yet! We have to wait for our next single to introduce the people behind the scenes!”

 

“But! But!” Tchaiko says, behind Barda’s hands.

 

“ _Fine_ ”

 

Bach’s deep voice silences Tchaiko. She looks to Bach and he stares back. There’s a long moment between the two of them before Tchaiko just huffs, dusting off her frilled dress, and starts walking to the door as Barda hurries after her.

 

“Why were _you_ in your Musik outfit anyway, kay?” Tchaiko asks, Kanae hearing her grumble out the question.

 

“You attracted quite a crowd with your Musik and _someone_ had to make sure those people were going to get out of our way,” Barda says, giving a little giggle as Tchaiko groans back.

 

Kanae furrows her brow but turns back to Bach, only to see him exchange a look with Wataru. She isn’t the only one privy to it.

 

“Ooooooh! Wa-kun is suuuuuuper in trouble~!” Motz says, pointing and snickering at the boy.

 

Wataru glares at him but looks decidedly like he’s not going to dignify that with a response. Motz continues with Beeto about to start continuing whatever he was saying this morning (which feels like a lifetime ago but was probably only a few hours prior, just like everything with these weirdos) and she feels the need to come to his rescue but sees Bach begin to walk away.

 

“What did Tchaiko mean…..what is Wa-kun to Tchaiko-chan and Barda-chan?” Kanae asks. Bach doesn’t say anything but as he walks past her, he tells her something, in a low and rather grave voice.

 

“ _Poco a poco._ ”

 

She shoots him a look but catches him looking at Wataru instead, his expression hard to place. He seems confused but also…..expectant.

 

“ _Misterioso._ ”

 

With that last cryptic word, he leaves and the door closes behind him.

 

“Kanae!”

 

She turns back towards the group and they’re all waving her over.

 

“We missed breakfast and now it’s time for lunch.”

 

Her eye twitches.

 

“Make it yourselves then,” she says, glaring, before her gaze softens and she turns toward Wataru, “Would you like some lunch, Wa-kun?”

 

“Ehhhh?! Why does Wa-kun get lunch then?!”

 

“Young One! You’re treating us all unfairly!”

 

“Little Kitten, be reasonable! We’re all hungry after all that mess that the others caused!”

 

“…..you caused some of that yourself….”

 

“Landlady, I’ll help make Beethoven-senpai’s part of the meal. You can serve Mozart garbage.”

 

“THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

 

“Yes Nee-san, I’d like some lunch,” Wataru says, smiling, as though no one spoke before him.

 

They all begin talking again, arguing over who should get lunch or not, what should lunch be, and finally where they’re going to eat since the kitchen table is still in the foyer and the couch is apparently in the dining room. Kanae says nothing, watching them leave as they all continue their conversation. She surveys her house, lifting a hand to her mouth, fingers pressed against her lips, and wonders how long it’s going to take for her to get all the furniture back in order. She feels something gently bump her knee and she looks down to see Dovo-chan, almost rubbing against her calf gently. She chuckles softly and rubs the top of his head.

 

“Would you like some lunch too, Dovo-chan?”

 

He makes his usual squeal before looking up at her with glittering, round eyes. Before, she had assumed it meant he wanted her to hurry up and feed him, but now…..she thinks she knows what he wants.

 

“I’ll get you human food with the rest of us.”

 

The happy sound he makes has Kanae chuckling again.

 

////////////////////////////////////////

 

Later, much, much, muuuuch later, after Liszt introduces her new Musik to the mansion, Sousuke comes seeking Kanae out while she’s sweeping up the remains of the mess.

 

“Sooooo, when did Liszt start speaking German?”

 

Kanae, not missing a beat, hums, “Is it German? I forgot to ask Pad-kun about it.”

 

“Yeah, he said so,” Sousuke says, looking at her.

 

“Hmmmm,” She hums, and decides not to say more on it. Sousuke whines at her but she ignores him, continuing her sweeping.

 

Even that, after all the trouble it caused her, is just another thing she’s getting painfully used to by now.              


End file.
